


The Equivalent of Stan Lee

by LuaBorn



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I have no patience for planning out plot, Other, Perkins is best friend 2019 in this fic, You’re essentially the equivalent of Stan Lee, but she’s your asshole of a best friend, cant stop me from thinking of stories, in those marvel movies, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaBorn/pseuds/LuaBorn
Summary: There’s always one guy that somehow is always in the same vicinity of the room you are in and, just there’s always fighting, fists and/or guns flying around and you know by the end of it YOU lose your job because they don’t have ‘money’ to keep you.But the guy’s really hot and you tell this to one of your roommate, Ms.Perkins, your absolute unit of a best friend decided to instigate this by telling him one day that you find him hot.





	The Equivalent of Stan Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, do I not read my things before posting. So many typos that I did. Eh I’ll keep re-editing it.

You were pretty plain in your own opinion.

Basic normal human being,another face among the mass of people.

Work,Eat,Sleep is what you do to get by. Simplicity, really.

You got an apartment rented amongst other roommates, in a neighborhood you clearly know is filled with the sketchiest people you ever met, from mafia and their criminals, to people who sell their goods/services illegally, or that place you sometime work on the weekends and nights that you clearly know services all the big baddies and all those criminals in their hotels.

You think they got branches all across the world, clearly they always got the cash flowing to look so dam classy all the time and criminals are everywhere in the world.

Charon thinks you’re a riot when you tell him in the break room, when you tell him that there technically no way criminals could be so well behaved on neutral ground if they themselves could get killed anyday.

You weren’t wrong.

Being killed by Hit-people is a thing and a very common theme too.

There’s also John Wick, the Baba Yaga, that somehow is always in the same vicinity of the room you are in and, just ... there’s always fighting, fists and/or gun bullets flying around when he’s in the room and you know by the end of it you are always out of work because they don’t have the ‘money’ to keep you.

But the guy’s really hot, so it’s forgivable, and you tell this to one of your roommate, Ms.Perkins, your absolute unit of a best friend decided to instigate shit (matchmaking but you try to block this from your memory) by telling him one day that you find him hot. You try to avoid him after that so you would never have to deal with him asking question. You never would admit it at all, and would rather die.

 So one day while covering Addy’s shift down at the bar bellow the hotel, a very slow day. Boss is in his usual spot doing his work enjoying the mellow ambience, and just your other coworkers and Ms. Perkins having a drinking contest because she had nothing better to do but to hang out with you. John Wick walks into your bar counter and ask for a drink after setting the coin down. You scowl at him because it’s already your third job you lost due to his presence and for god sakes you got bills to pay.

But you get him his drink, and ask him what else he needed.

”A date with you.” 

You stare at him and may hell freeze over, you punched him square in the face because you had enough.

“I fucking keep loosing my other jobs because of you!” You shout before being restrained by you coworkers. Your face red with embarrassment. “Stop being a dick you hot piece of shit!”

” So coffee at Joan’s? Tomorrow Noon?”

”I will fucking cut you, John!” You already have a kitchen knife in hand and everyone is literally trying to pry it from your hand and restrain you. Winston from his booth was oddly shaking and hiding his face with his drink, which you figured, was laughing.

Ms.Perkins the traitor, chortled and called out, “ They’re free! I’ll drive them there!” You break free and attempted to maim your best friend.

 

You didn’t get very far when you got knocked out.


End file.
